Blindly Wherever
by existential1rony
Summary: What if the team was able to pin everything on Kelton before he got elected, before Adam got arrested, before Antonio spiraled? Would it give everyone a chance to finally breathe? Would it give Jay and Hailey time to reflect on the day's crazy events involving them? Would it finally be the right time to fess up to their feelings? Upstead time loosely based off the Season 6 finale.


**[Disclaimer: It pains me that I have to do this because I sadly still have hope in humanity and morals, but alas... It's been brought to my attention that some people have been stealing my stories. I ONLY post on FanFiction and ArchiveofourOwn... so if you come across anything of mine on Wattpad or any of the socials, please report it. Thank you! And to the offenders, be better people!] **

* * *

Jay Halstead honestly didn't think it was going to go their way. He was filled with dread all afternoon. The constant turmoil of potentially being disbanded from his team, and from Hailey, was eating him up inside all day. He felt the unease deep in the pit of his gut and he couldn't stop the feeling no matter how hard he tried. And then it happened. And for once in this whole year the Intelligence Unit seemed to finally catch a break. A tip came in on Trey's whereabouts. He was trying to flee the state, but they were able to apprehend him before he made it. Before they put him in the cage, they busted his mother on heroine distribution, her third offence, officially enough to put her behind bars for the rest of her life. They used it. Trey flipped on Kelton. The press overloaded the news with it two hours before the election. Kelton was toast, Intelligence would live to see another day. The whole bullpen exhaled in unison, apparently all releasing a breath they didn't know they'd been holding.

No one more than Jay though. He felt he had the most to lose. Of course, he had no idea about Adam and Antonio's situation, so in his mind it was accurate. Maybe it still was. Because if it came down to the end, he'd be losing the person he cared most for without ever uttering a word about it. _Hailey_. Maybe it was all a bit melodramatic, after all, even if he lost her as a partner, he'd still have her as a friend. It's all a fine line though when you're playing with people's careers and livelihoods. And Jay didn't want to take the chance of not being able to see her every day or whenever he wanted. Sure, he could try to go where she went like he told her, but he knew she was right- Kelton would never allow it. Fortunately, he doesn't have to worry about that anymore. She'll remain his partner. She'll remain his friend. And if there's still an ounce left of the luck they were blessed with today, she'll someday be more than that. He smiles to himself before taking a sip of his beer, sneaking a look at Hailey over the rim of his bottle across from him at Molly's. She catches him, of course, and returns the smile. Maybe it's the shots he's feeling, but he swears he sees a small blush in her cheeks. He doesn't have time to question it for long though because a drunken Platt starts loudly getting all of their attention.

"I just want to say, I have never been MORE proud of you guys! You all stuck together to cut the head off the beast and you did it! You actually did it!" she exclaims as she wraps one arm each around Adam and Kevin's necks and squeezes them close. Everyone's eyebrows raise, but all of their happiness shines through.

"Listen, next rounds on me, Antonio got the last. TEQUILA!" she yells as she releases the boys and turns back towards the bar to order them all more shots.

"Well if Trudy's this excited, y'all know we had a HELL of a day! EVERY ONE OF YOU had each other's backs and mine throughout this whole process and I can't be more grateful. We got that smug SOB and he's going to burn thanks to all of you and your relentless effort. Damn proud to call you my team. Whiskey's on me after Trudy's!" Voight announces as shocked, but thankful faces stare at their boss.

"Damn, we need to take down Superintendants more often!" Kevin whispers to his remaining coworkers.

"Someone's going to have to carry me out of here at this rate!" Kim jokes.

"Seriously guys, when was the last time Voight bought us drinks? This is insane!" Adam chimes in as they all laugh.

Jay gazes at his coworkers and friends contently. Him and Hailey slightly quieter than the rest considering the day they've had. Almost dying in a hail of bullets will do that to you. But maybe if they're being honest, it's more than that; thoughts of the other and their feelings weighing on both of them. They each join in as much as they can though, it's now a happy day and not often they get to hang out with a drinking Voight.

The night goes on until near closing… Six shots and countless beers later for each of them. It's a good thing they're all cops and are used to handling their liquor. Voight and Trudy left first, Trudy being forced out by Mouch despite wanting to throw an "after-party" at their house. Antonio, Adam, Kevin, Kim, Hailey, and Jay all decide to call it a night too. Antonio and Adam grab separate cars, while Kevin and Kim decide to split one since they're nearest each other. Which naturally leaves Jay with Hailey and he couldn't be more gleeful.

"You want to just split an Uber too? I'll have him drop you off first, I don't want you going alone." Jay says to her.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you mind coming over for a bit? I know it's late and we're already a little drunk, but I just feel like we didn't get a chance to talk about today." She asks him, clearly sounding a little nervous, which is crazy to him because of course he'd love to.

"Absolutely. We will have to switch to your good beer though, I can't take anymore of the light shit Adam bought."

"Have I ever given you anything less than the best, Jay?"

"Welllll…" he teases her, earning him a push and a snarky eye-roll as she orders the car.

The ride to Hailey's house is relatively quiet as they each contemplate in their heads where this night could lead. Jay's unsure of what she really wants to talk about and also doesn't know if it's the right time yet to confess his feelings to her, considering everything that had happened today and that they'll still be partners tomorrow. He knows the time has to come soon though, if there's anything he learned from today, it was certainly that. Life is too short to keep things bottled in and not go for the things you want.

When they finally arrive at Hailey's house, a calming nervousness takes over both of them. It's actually quite crazy considering they hang out drinking all the time, this shouldn't feel any different, but it _does_, and they both know it. Hailey fiddles with her hands briefly before she walks over to the fridge to grab them two beers. Jay takes the opportunity to go sit on her couch and wait for her to walk over. It is almost 2am and he's bushed, cushions having not felt this good in a long time. He watches as Hailey makes her way over, the butterflies forming in his stomach like they always do when he's alone with her like this.

"Here ya go. Non-light, crafty beer at your service." She smiles as she hands him a beer and sits next to him.

"Y'know, you're alright sometimes, Hailey!"

"Yea? You too… not normally of course, but sometimes you're tolerable."

They laugh and clink their bottles together before taking a long sip. They settle more comfortably in the couch, finally enjoying a moment of rest and each other's company. After a while Hailey finally speaks again.

"Soo… today was pretty crazy, huh!?"

"It's definitely up there on the list for sure!" he agrees.

"Yea…" she says drifting off staring at her bottle as he studies her, wishing like hell he could read what she was thinking. She finally looks back over at him and gives him a small smile, her expression one he's only seen a few times prior.

"I never got to truly thank you for saving me today Jay… what you did… it was truly amazing!"

"Hailey, it was nothing!" he tries to downplay his actions, knowing if he doesn't he may reveal more than they're both ready for.

"It wasn't nothing Jay! You could have been hurt, you could have been…" she stops as a look of anguish comes over her face. ".. It wasn't nothing. Not to me! Your first instinct was to protect _me_, you didn't even cover yourself, I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. I haven't had anyone protect me like that in a while, if ever…"

"You're my partner, Hailey. I'll _always_ protect you!" he knows the emotion comes out in his voice as he says it, but he just can't stop himself. They stare at each other, the room feeling smaller and smaller around them with each passing second.

"_That's_ the other thing… What you said to me after the heist, that you're _going where I go_, like no questions asked? I just… it felt like it meant more…" she whispers out.

He contemplates how to respond. Is this when they lay it all out? Is the moment finally here? He gathers a breath and tries to play it simple, treading the waters.

"You once told me you'd _follow me blind_… did you not think that I'd do the same for you?"

She takes a while to answer, obviously debating her response as well. He watches her hesitate and then finally speak. "Honestly? I'm not sure… Sometimes I think I know everything about you Jay, and other times… I feel like I can't get a read at all…"

"Well, if that's not the pot calling the kettle black…" he quickly interjects the joke to lighten this conversation for both of them and is relieved when it gets her to chuckle.

"Today was just heavy Jay. I know you were worried about losing me as your partner, as was I, and I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. We're friends, and nothing will change that!"

"_We're good… and we're always going to be good_!" he repeats his words from months ago and she laughs.

"Exactly!" she responds thinking they've cleared part of the tension for now and will move on to the next day as per usual. Jay finally decides he has other plans, however. The time is now.

"Except that's not enough Hailey…" she freezes as she stares at him, seeing the emotion simmering behind his eyes.

"What do you mean?" she manages to choke out, knowing where this is headed.

"Hailey, you wanted me to come over to talk, so let's talk. Let's _really_ talk for once. Yes I protected you today because that's my job, that's my instincts, but it's more than that… I protected you because it was _you_, and you're everything to me. And I'll go wherever you go because that's where I need to be, where you are. I'm no longer whole if I'm not with you. And it works and it's fine being your partner, your friend, but it's at the point now where it's more than that, and I know we both know it!.."

"_Jay…_" her voice yearns to stop him as her eyes swirl with unhindered emotions and tears welling, but he grabs her hand and stops her.

"I know your first instinct is to run from this Hailey, and I get it, I do, I've been doing it myself for two years… but I'm not going to let us anymore. I saw your face when you told me you'd follow me blind, I see your face now, and I _know_ you feel it too! We stopped being just partners a long time ago, isn't it time we stop fighting it after everything we've been through?" he says as he leans his head closer to hers.

"It would change _everything_, Jay. If we do this, there's no going back, not for us… are you sure you're ready for that? Are _we_ ready for that? I don't want to lose you, I can't!" she whispers to him sadly.

"You're never going to lose me Hails! And I think we've been ready for longer than either of us are willing to admit…" he says smirking. She smiles, the tears in her eyes darkening the blue as his equally mirror hers staring back. She softly strokes his hand.

"My relationship track record is horrible by the way, clearly…" she jokes, earning her a deep laugh from him.

"Hmm, just something else we have in common…" he responds as he leans his forehead onto hers.

She tilts her head slightly, their noses now touching and their lips agonizingly close to the others.

"If we do this, don't think you're coming here every night and drinking all my good beer…" she murmurs.

He responds just as softly and huskily. "I'll buy you a case tomorrow…"

Once he says that he stares into her eyes again seeing the only confirmation he needs. Their shared looks were always the proof. He uses that to finally do what he's been dying to do for at least a year… He closes the gap completely and kisses her. When she starts kissing him back he swears he's died and gone to heaven. This is where they belong. It's where they've _always_ belonged. And if they were going to blindly follow someone wherever, it would be each other…

* * *

_[A/N: Just a quick Upstead one-shot to start off the Summer hiatus. I don't know about you, but I'm going to need a lot of fanfic to survive! ;) As always, thank you so much for reading and supporting, and I hope you guys enjoy!] _


End file.
